1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a fender side cover mounted between fenders disposed on both sides of a vehicle and a car body, and more particularly, to a mounting structure of a fender side cover which includes a rear mounting portion configured to mount the fender side cover to a hinge pin in a rotationally and laterally movable manner, a front mounting portion inserted into a fender through-hole to couple the fender side cover to the fenders, and a mounting portion inserted into a car body through-hole to mount the fender side cover to the car body, and is mounted regardless of the type of a hood hinge to be able to absorb the assembling variation of the fender.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the vehicle is roughly constituted by a car body and a chassis, the chassis is a portion equipped with minimum mechanical devices that are necessary for the vehicle to run, and the car body is a portion forming an external form of the vehicle and is divided into an interior providing a boarding room of a passenger, an engine room equipped with an engine, and a trunk compartment capable of storing and transporting luggage.
When generally examining the external form of the vehicle, bumpers for protecting the car body are installed on the front and the rear of the vehicle, and fenders constituting the side surfaces of the vehicle are installed over tires of both side portions of the bumpers.
The fender refers to a mudguard that covers the tires of the vehicle, and is a component which forms the external form of the vehicle and serves to prevent foreign matters such as soil adhering to the tires from penetrating into the car body by the rotation of the tires.
Such a fender is divided into a front fender that wraps front tires installed on the front of the vehicle, and a rear fender that wraps rear tires installed on the rear of the vehicle, and among them, the present invention mainly relates to the front fender forming the external form of the front of the vehicle together with the hood, and this is simply referred to as a fender.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, fender aprons 3 for supporting force transmitted from a suspension are disposed on the left and right sides based on an engine room 4 of a vehicle, and a fender 1 wrapping the outer portion of the tire is coupled to the top of the fender apron 3 via a fender side cover 2.
The fender side cover 2 serves to connect the fender 1 and the fender apron 3 and to cover a gap between the fender 1 and the fender apron 3, and is generally fixed to the fender 1 and follows the assembling variation of the fender 1.
However, unlike the vehicle model having the mounting structure of the fender side cover shown in FIG. 2, in the case of a vehicle model in which a long flange 1′ is not formed in the fender 1, that is, a vehicle model in which there is no room for the flange 1′ of the fender 1, since the fender side cover 2 cannot sufficiently come into contact with the fender 1, there is a problem in that it is not possible to mount the fender side cover by the conventional mounting structure of the fender side cover.
Thus, there have been increased requests for a new mounting structure of a fender side cover which couples the fender side cover not only to the car body and the fender including the fender apron but also to the hood hinge so as to be able to mount the fender side cover regardless of the flange margin of the fender.
The hood hinge is a component that is coupled to both sides of the hood to allow the hood to rotationally move, and is roughly divided into a pedestrian protection type hood hinge equipped with an actuator for a pedestrian protection correspondence, and a general type hood hinge having no structure for pedestrian protection correspondence.
However, since the conventional mounting structure of the fender side cover cannot cope with both two types of hood hinges, it needs to be separately formed depending on the hood hinge type, and thus there are problems in that the assembling process becomes complicated, and the production costs and the assembly time increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.